


Edge of 17: Son Dongpyo

by milkgang



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Son Dongpyo, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dongpyo Centric, Exhibitionism, Hyung Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Top Han Seungwoo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkgang/pseuds/milkgang
Summary: dongpyo just wanted some alone time with his favorite hyunga.k.a dongpyo giving seungwoo sleeping pills and fucking himself on his unconscious hyung
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	Edge of 17: Son Dongpyo

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever yay. please PLEASE read the tags

dongpyo can’t believe that he’s actually doing this.

with the bottle of bright orange pills on one hand— seemingly mocking him, dongpyo stared at his hyung’s closed door. seungwoo was sick, with the amount of schedules and the fact that he has to take care of 10 “kids”—it was a matter of time for his body to spiral down a little bit.

and as seungwoo’s “favorite son”, dongpyo was expected to take care of his beloved hyung

he had been contemplating it for months now. since the final line up was announced, and he found out that he’ll be debuting with his “appa”. and with the end of produce x 101, also entails the end of the constant monitoring of excessive skinship— no more cameras pointing at you 24/7 like an inmate held at gun point. and with that, ignited dongpyo’s obsession with his hyung—turning into something deadly, ugly dark desire that a normal 17 year old sweet little boy shouldn’t even think about.

but here he is

dongpyo waited patiently, taking care of his sick hyung that day, getting him water and cuddling him. he was more than happy every time seungwoo said thank you—his nose nuzzled on the crook of dongpyo’s neck, making his spine tickle and his hole clench in want. but dongpyo also knew that would only last as long as he was sick and he’d go back to being their dependable leader— the one who barely paid him any attention because he had other “kids” to take care of. 

that’s why he was so persistent into doing this. this was the only way he could satisfy his want

dongpyo hummed, eventually finding it in himself to go inside seungwoo’s room—the bottle of pills in hand. his poor hyung was knocked out, snoring slightly. he must have been warm given multiple covers rested on him. dongpyo admired the view as he walked closer, removing the bundle of duvets covering his hyung, hands dancing along seungwoo’s cheek, down his neck, across his collarbone. 

but before doing anything, he woke his hyung up. with a gentle voice, dongpyo encouraged seungwoo to take the pill, letting him drink the warm glass of water sitting on his night stand. 

and now dongpyo just had to wait. in more times than ever, he thanked the heavens that seungwoo didn’t have anyone to share his room with.

minutes passed and dongpyo’s shaken form was getting impatient. he stared at his hyung, thinking fantasizing about finally taking actions on his deepest desires. so dongpyo hovered over his hyung, pulling his damp cotton shirt up, heart pounding with thrill and lust.

he calmly undid his hyung’s top, working to maneuver it and toss it to the side. curiously he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on seungwoo’s lips, a part of him wishing he would be awake to feel him, hoping his hyung would reciprocate. he eventually kissed down, admiring the pale span of seungwoo’s chest, tracing the tattoo just above his hyung’s pecks. dongpyo climbed up seungwoo’s sleeping form, placing his small body just on top of his hyung’s clothed dick, and he can’t help but grind— his small inexperienced body ignited for finally feeling another person’s heat, for finally feeling something instead of his own small fingers underneath his hole.

dongpyo continued kissing down seungwoo’s chest, down to his defined abs that oh so often dongpyo stares at during dance practice. he trails his tongue on every part of his hyung’s exposed stomach, moaning to himself while subconsciously rutting into seungwoo’s thigh. he can hear the other man’s breathing unstable, little moans slipping out of his mouth which encouraged dongpyo to continue.

he lowered his hyung’s pants, mouth kissing his thighs as soon as his flesh was open and out. dongpyo immediately buried his face into the other's legs, nose pressing against the mound of seungwoo’s covered cock. the fabric was thin and light, surprisingly seungwoo’s dick was hard and straining to come out of his tight boxers. dongpyo was hungry, mouth watering at the feel, the musk of seungwoo’s large manhood. 

he was beaming, knowing that the amount of precum coming out of seungwoo’s cock was his doing, knowing that his hyung’s body wants him to continue.

and so he does.

he breathed in, intoxicated by the musky scent, by the thought of how this was his. seungwoo was his at that moment.

“Fuck,” dongpyo choked out a bit, fingers coming at the hem of seungwoo’s thin boxers—peeking at the red, precum covered head of his hyung’s cock. he pulled down the fabric, exposing the entire length.

dongpyo held it on both hands, mouth watering at the comparison of his small hands compared to his hyung’s massive dick. hole clenching, dongpyo started moving his hands, seungwoo’s hot prick almost making him cry from want.

dongpyo was in no place to hold back, he placed the head into his small waiting mouth, groaning the slightest at the feeling of his hyung’s cock finally in his mouth. he bobbed his head, taking in just a small amount, making his mouth accustomed to such a big cock. he doesn’t know if it was all in his head but he heard seungwoo moan—but dongpyo paid no mind, thinking that he doesn’t care for anything and everything to happen as long as seungwoo’s dick is in his mouth.

“So fucking big,” dongpyo muttered, finding his patience to lack as he pulled his own trousers down, placing a few kisses to seungwoo’s wet cock before climbing down and rustling hastily into his hyung’s drawer. he finally found the lube he was looking for, the same lube he saw the first time he went inside his hyung’s room.

his hole clenched, his own small red dick twitching as he stares at seungwoo’s sleeping form, massive cock hard and twitching.

dongpyo climbed up the bed, now beside seungwoo in all fours. fingers shaking, he opened the small bottle of lube, meaning to put some on his own fingers—but he had a better idea.

looking at his sleeping hyung, dongpyo trailed his hand towards seungwoo’s unsuspected arm, resting on his sides. he pulled his hand out and coated the first two fingers. dongpyo is now on a sitting position, legs spread while facing seungwoo.

dongpyo placed a small amount of lube on his rim, hissing at the cold touch. he pulled seungwoo’s lubed fingers and hovered it right on his entrance. he was giddy with excitement as he pushed in seungwoo’s point finger first, trying to relax his hole as it went inside his tight muscle.

“So good hyung...fuck,” he muttered, eyes closed.

dongpyo didn’t wait another minute and started to move seungwoo’s long finger in and out of him. he was a moaning mess, thrusting the finger like his life depended on it. a few moments passed and dongpyo added another finger... and another—until there were four fingers ramming his ass.

dongpyo was gone. he rammed seungwoo’s fingers into his young hole, his prostate being milked, his hyung’s fingers reaching far from where his small fingers could ever reach. so he began riding seungwoo’s fingers, moans unfiltered as he feels his first orgasm approach.

dongpyo saw black as he pushed his hyung’s fingers through the hilt, prostate abused as his small cock spurts white substance like a fountain

twitching, dongpyo crawled and placed himself right on top of seungwoo’s lap, removing the older’s fingers and hissing due to his hole’s sensitivity.

he placed is fingers around seungwoo’s dick, still hard and twitching with precum

“Such a dirty boy hyung, still want to fuck your lovely dongsaeng’s tight little cunt?” he teased, growing bolder at the silence and unconsciousness that blanketed seungwoo.

spreading his butt cheeks wide, he slapped seungwoo’s hardened cock against his wet hole. he did it a few times, imagining the way seungwoo would moan every time it hit his tight hole, how he would spread his cunt while seungwoo praises him for being a good boy.

“Gonna fuck me so good, gonna let you fuck my tight cunt hyung. Gonna be a good boy for you.” dongpyo groaned out, pressing seungwoo’s cock against his tight opening, making sure to go slow as he goes down. he threw his head back, moans raking from his mouth as he started to push in further, burying his hyung’s cock to the hilt.

“Gonna breed me like your bitch hyung?,” he whispered out, starting to ride his hyung, overcome by the sheer tightness, wetness, and the massive girth of his hyung’s cock compared to his young hole. 

dongpyo was shaking, with his overstimulated hole from before. but it didn’t take him too long to get used to it. at a frantic speed, dongpyo began riding the older, small body bouncing on top of his sleeping hyung’s body. riding seungwoo’s dick like a thirsty pornstar, abusing his own prostate over and over again.

dongpyo know’s his other hyungs are just downstairs, some might even be in their rooms— directly beside the room where he is currently doing this sinful act. but dongpyo was far too gone, and as the exhibitionist bitch he is—he didn’t think being caught was too bad after all.

so he screams as seungwoo’s cock pounds his sweet spot. he noticed his stomach bulging whenever he deepens his thrusts— and fuck, his hyung’s huge dick is protruding on his fucking stomach

this encouraged dongpyo even more. he doubled up his speed, bed squeaking frantically underneath as he bounced on seungwoo like a bitch in heat

“That’s right hyung. Look at my hole take it,” he gasped, increasing his pace. dongpyo was so wound up, jackhammering into seungwoo as he chased his orgasm, dipping his head down to kiss seungwoo’s neck, leaving marks.

“I’m clenching around you hyung, gonna milk you dry hyung,” dongpyo whispered into the older’s ear, knowing he couldn’t hear, but dongpyo was so into his obsession he didn’t care, a part of him assuming seungwoo heard it and moaned, even hiccupped for dongpyo to go deeper.

dongpyo did, realigning himself as he sat back on his hyung’s cock, watching seungwoo’s mouth agape as he fucked himself on seungwoo’s thick cock to the hilt with every thrust. he grabbed at seungwoo’s nipples, pinching and pulling, liking the way his hyung gave a small reaction so often.

dongpyo feels seungwoo’s balls clench, his cock getting bigger

“Gonna cum for me hyung?,” he whimpered, moments after burying himself in one last time, hole clenching from the way seungwoo’s cock throbbed, milking his hyung like the bitch that he is. 

“Fuck hyung, knew you always wanted me,” He murmured as he slowly thrusted down into seungwoo, hole clenching as the older’s cum filled his ass—stomach bulging. he tried to chaste his own orgasm, once again bouncing on top of seungwoo’s sensitive cock while holding his own dick in one hand, the cum inside him making everything more pleasurable. it didn’t take long for dongpyo to cum, body shaking and twitching as he punched seungwoo’s cock in his prostate even deeper than before.

“hyung...I love you..” murmured as he slowly thrusted on seungwoo’s cock, ready to get fucked by his favorite hyung again.


End file.
